DiaryxDiary
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: /"Aku ingin bertarung! Aku ingin menang! Aku ingin mengalahkannya!"/ Sebuah diary perjalanan Mikasa yang begitu sengit dalam pertarungannya dengan Levi sebagai siswa berprestasi di sekolah bergengsi. First fic after hiatus for national examination. EPIC TYPO BESERTA BAHASA YANG RANCU HSHSHSHS RnR?


**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © ISAYAMA HAJIME**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : EPIC TYPO, BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG RANCU HSHSHSHSHS**

**SEDANG MENCOBA MEMBUAT FIC DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN MAJAS-MAJAS DI DALAMNYA, MOHON BANTUANNYA!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Diary x Diary**

* * *

Kulit langit mulai membiru, pancaran sinar mentari yang hangat dan hamparan kabut menyelimuti, ku buka babak baru dalam hidupku. Kusiapkan diri ini untuk bertarung untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Jiwaku semakin kuat tatkala doa selalu berkumandang dalam hati, menegarkan hatiku yang lemah. Dengan kuat kakiku melangkah menyusuri urat-urat kota yang begitu sibuk. Ku pengang erat tali tas _dark brown_ berisi beberapa jilid buku yang cukup berat, sambil mengafal rumus-rumus fisika yang menjengkelkan.

Begitu fokusnya diriku pada hafalan rumus-rumus, tak sadar bahwa tubuhku menubruk seorang pria tinggi tegap dan wangi—Ah, ternyata musuhku, Levi. Ia terkenal tanpa ekspresi, tanpa suara dan masih banyak tanpa-tanpa lainnya. Walaupun begitu, diam-diam aku sering menantang nyaliku untuk mengalahkan dia, terutama di bidang Matematika, Fisika dan Bahasa Inggris. Bagiku, ia adalah lawan terberatku, bayangkan saja, sejak masih mengenakan rok biru hingga saat ini rok abu-abu sudah melingkari pinggangku, kami selalu bersaing untuk mendapat peringkat pertama. Bahkan orang-orang mengira bahwa kami seperti orang yang lapar prestasi. Entah mereka ingin berkicau seperti apa, aku akan tetap ingin _bertarung_ dengannya.

.

.

Aku menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sekaligus menyapa dirinya dengan bumbu senyuman seikhlasnya, _"Hai, maaf, mau pergi bersama?"_

Mengangguk sekali sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dan selalu menatap ke arah sepatunya—hanya itu respon yang diberikan Levi padaku. Tanpa suara—tanpa ekspresi—semua begitu datar—dan penuh keheningan.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Tepat pukul 06.50 kami telah menginjakkan kaki memasuki pagar sekolah yang terbuka dengan begitu megahnya. Kami memang menuntut ilmu disini, salah satu sekolah yang cukup _elite_ di kota ini. Meskipun dengan embel-embel demikian, namun kami bukanlah keturunan ningrat atau pengusaha kaya. Kami mendapat beasiswa penuh selama tiga tahun disini, dan hanya tujuh orang saja yang berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Aku hanyalah seorang anak sebatang kara, tinggal di sebuah kost sempit di pinggir kota, sedangkan Levi lahir dari keluarga fakir dan yatim.

Kini kami telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, jenjang yang paling ditakuti namun sangat dinanti. Ini tandanya bahwa sebentar lagi peperangan kami akan segera berakhir. Walau demikian, hal-hal yang melelahkan ini justru akan sulit dilupakan.

Kembali ke sekolah,

Kami langsung memasuki sebuah ruang kelas paling ujung di koridor lantai tiga, sesuai rencana awal bahwa hari ini akan diadakan ulangan fisika. Aku segera menempatkan tasku di meja nomor dua dari depan di baris dekat pintu. Sambil menunggu bel berbunyi, aku mencari Miko, panggilan kesayanganku untuk _handphone _mungilku yang berwarna silver ini. Ku nyalakan ia, dan ternyata ada satu buah pesan singkat,

_From : 0843-1122-xxxx_

"_Good luck for today's physics test.."_

..

"Ini nomor siapa?", tanyaku heran. Pesan singkat itu tidak disertai dengan nama pengirimnya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengirimkan ucapan semangat seperti ini.

Muncul di benakku bahwa salah satu dari teman satu kelasku-lah yang mengirimkan pesan singkat ini, memang, hari ini hanya kelasku saja yang mengadakan ulangan fisika. Tetapi—apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka? Ah—sepertinya tidak juga.

Aku segera mengabaikan pesan singkat tersebut, ku matikan kembali si Miko dan kuletakkan ia ke dalam tas. Tak lama bel pun berdering keras, disusul kedatangan Erwin-sensei dengan beberapa setumpuk kertas yang ia jinjing.

"Segera persiapkan alat tulis, letakkan segera di atas meja dan masukkan segala jenis buku", perintahnya.

Semua sudah ku persiapkan dengan baik, hanya bagaimana nanti aku bisa menghadapinya.

Erwin-sensei mulai berkeliling mengantarkan lembar demi lembar ke tiap meja siswa, dan lembar tersebut kini telah ada di hadapanku. Ku segerakan mengambil sebatang pensil dan satu karet penghapus untuk menghitung. Dua puluh butir soal essay fisika, dengan bumbu 'anak soal' di tiap pertanyaan. Ini—sungguh wow.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak _si soal_ tersebut, aku harus menyerang mereka. Dengan pensil ini, aku yakin pasti bisa menaklukan mereka semua, tanpa sisa.

Meskipun, aku sempat kuwalahan karena waktunya yang terlalu singkat—empat puluh lima menit—membuatku sedikit terburu-buru dan sering salah menghitung. Ku tulis satu cara, lalu hapus, hitung lagi dan masih salah, hapus lagi, dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa nomor setelahnya.

"... waktu kalian tinggal lima menit lagi", sahut Erwin-sensei dengan lantang. Dia memang guru yang paling menyebalkan, kalau boleh aku jujur.

Dan, kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Yosh! Akhirnya peperangan selesai! Ku bawa _kertas setan_ ini ke meja guru sambil menghela nafas sedalam mungkin. Setelah itu, aku segera minggat ke sebuah tempat yang sering aku datangi ketika penat melanda—pohon besar. Iya, tepat di belakang sekolah ini terdapat sebuah pohon beringin yang rindang dan sejuk, disertai pemandangan danau dan langit biru yang begitu luas. Ku pasang _earphone _lalu ku mainkan sebuah musik bossanova yang mengalun begitu merdu dan tenang. Segala rumus yang nyaris terlontar dari kepala perlahan menyusut, seakan bebanku menjadi lebih ringan dan santai.

Ku hirup aroma kesejukan, ahh—hidup ini sesungguhnya tidak seberat apa yang kita fikirkan, karena aku yakin bahwa Tuhan tidak akan membebani suatu beban yang tidak akan mampu dirangkul hamba-Nya. Aku juga sangat yakin, segala kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan.

.

.

"Ah, Mikasa! Ternyata kau disini?", suara itu sangat mengejutkanku. Ternyata, Armin menghampiriku. Kulihat ia membawa sebuah buku yang membuatku seketika menjadi penasaran.

"Ah, ? Kau bawa buku apa?"

"Ini, aku baru saja meminjam buku ini dari perpustakaan, hm.. Sepertinya buku ini baru, jadi _cover_nya tampak masih bagus"

"Kalau boleh tahu, buku itu tentang apa?"

"Hm, dari judulnya sih—mungkin tentang motivasi hidup dan perjuangan cinta"

"Eh? Boleh ku lihat?"

"(menyeringai) Silakan saja, kalau kamu mau, baca saja sampai halaman terakhir"

"Loh, tapi kan? duluan yang meminjamnya?"

"Ah, santai saja! Aku sedang tidak terlalu buru-buru untuk membacanya kok!"

Armin begitu baik, sampai merelakan buku yang sedang ia pinjam harus ku culik dahulu www—Tapi memang, buku ini menarik, baik dari judul, _cover _bahkan sinopsis di _cover _belakang buku. Baru saja ku sentuh ujung lembar _cover_, tiba-tiba bel sekolah kembali berdering dengan nyaringnya. Dua tungkai kaki ini segera menjelajahi tiap-tiap koridor yang dilalui menuju ruang lab bahasa di lantai lima. Aku berpacu dalam waktu, mengingat guru yang satu ini sangat tegas dalam disiplin. Anak tangga demi anak tangga ku lewati, nafas yang terengah sesak membuatku sangat kelelahan. Otot-otot di lutut pun seketika menegang, dan aku tak bisa berlari secepat tadi.

Benar saja, ternyata kegesitan kakiku masih belum bisa mengalahkan kedahsyatan Annie-sensei. Aku menunduk kelelahan di depan pintu lab. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mencari oksigen, ku pandangi guru Bahasa Inggris itu dengan tatapan malas sambil ku lontarkan kegondokanku, "Ah, telat lagi, telat mulu!".

Aku segera memasuki ruangan dan mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Lagi-lagi, aku selalu mendapat bangku paling belakang setiap jam pelajaran ini. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya penglihatanku ke arah Annie-sensei sedikit jauh.

.

.

"Ekhem, kemana saja kau?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengan nada yang amat datar.

"He? Kau? _Ngapain _kamu duduk di sebelahku?", aku kaget, ternyata Levi duduk di sebelahku. Sekat-sekat yang dipasang di tiap meja membuatku tertipu.

"Seandainya saja tadi aku datang lebih cepat, tidak seharusnya aku duduk di sampingnya!", ujarku dalam hati.

Meskipun aku kesal bukan kepalang, namun Levi tetap dengan _muka tembok_nya, seakan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia hanya membenarkan kacamatanya lagi, lalu diam. Sungguh, hidupnya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Ayo, segera kondusif! Latihan _listening_ segera dimulai", ujar Annie-sensei dengan wajah juteknya.

Sekarang aku mulai fokus ke pelajaran, ku pasang _earphone_ dan mendengar suara _English speaker _dengan seksama. Jujur sebenarnya aku sedikit lemah di mata pelajaran ini, terutama _listening section._ Setiap kali Annie-sensei melakukan latihan seperti ini, selalu muncul dalam benakku, "Kapan nilai _yang satu ini_ bisa lebih tinggi daripada _DIA_?!". Sungguh, aku lelah, enam tahun sudah aku dalam posisi terus bersaing dengan orang yang sama—jenuh, membosankan, apalagi orang yang sedang aku hadapi tidak ada bedanya dengan papan ataupun batu—bedanya hanya pada otak, ibarat baju, dia itu ukuran _tripple XL_.

Tak lama, akhirnya mata pelajaran ini selesai juga. Hingga akhirnya sekolah mengusir seluruh siswanya ke rumah masing-masing. Sekali lagi, aku lelah. Ingin sekali aku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk meregangkan otot-otot otakku. Tapi, kemana? Masa sendirian? Kan _ga greget—_

.

.

"Hey, Mikasa!", sapa Armin dari kejauhan sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"Eh? ? Ada apa?"

"A-anoo—saya ingin ajak kamu ke perpustakaan nasional, katanya disana sedang ada bazaar buku-buku baru, lho?"

"Wah, kebetulan nih, aku juga lagi bingung mau _main _ke mana—Hm, ayo deh kita kesana! Tapi aku pulang dulu boleh?"

"Tak apa, nanti kita ketemuan saja di halte depan sekolah jam dua siang, bagaimana?"

"(mengangguk) _Oke _deh kalau begitu!"

Begitu kebetulan, ah akhirnya jadi juga _refreshing_! Ke sebuah _event _langka seperti ini yang sangat aku sukai, mencari buku-buku unik dengan harga yang lebih terjangau. Hemat biaya, bermanfaat, menyenangkan!

Aku menggerakkan kakiku cepat agar segera sampai rumah, mengganti seragam dan makan siang. Ku pakai kaus putih lengan panjang dengan rok hitam se-mata kaki dan sepatu berwarna _peach_. Tak lupa, tas selempang kecil berwarna cokelat ku kenakan. Aku segera menuju kaca lalu menyisir rambut dan memakai bedak seperlunya. Tak lama, si Miko memanggilku, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk dari Armin,

"_Cepat ya, aku sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolah"_

aku pun segera bergegas ke sana, berlari secepat mungkin—kasihan, takutnya Armin telah menunggu lama.

Sesampainya disana, benar saja, hanya Armin seorang yang duduk termenung di halte. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf, kau pasti telah lama menunggu"

"(tersenyum) Ah, tidak juga kok, aku baru duduk disini sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu"

Sambil menunggu bus yang datang, kami pun duduk bersama sambil membahas apapun yang bisa dibahas. Ya, aku akui saja, Armin termasuk orang yang ramah dan sopan, tak segan berbagi ilmu dan pengalaman meskipun _derajat_ keluarganya lebih tinggi dariku. Aku sempat tidak _pede_ untuk akrab dengannya, tapi lambat laun aku sangat menikmatinya. Ia sungguh tidak pernah membuatku jenuh, apalagi bosan—beda _banget _sama manusia yang 'itu'!

Tak lama, sebuah bus berwarna kuning tiba, kami segera menaikinya dan mencari tempat duduk. Dua bangku kosong paling belakang menjadi incaran kami.

Kami duduk sambil bercanda ria, melanjutkan topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terhenti saat bus tiba di halte. Lokasinya yang cukup jauh—sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan belum termasuk macetnya—membuat kami begitu puas bercakap.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kami segera menuju pintu masuk. Para panitia acara mengarahkan kami pada sebuah meja dengan selembar kuesioner dan pulpen di atasnya. Mereka menyuruh kami untuk mengisi _form_ tersebut, dan setelah itu, kami mendapat beberapa lembar brosur dan juga _merchandise_ berupa satu buah pulpen dan buku catatan. Tak lupa, salah seorang panitia pun meminta kami untuk menjulurkan telapak tangan kami untuk di cap—sebagai ucapan terima kasih bahwa kami telah mengunjungi tempat ini dan mengisi kuesionernya.

Kami langsung bergegas ke dalam, ternyata banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang. Cukup sesak bahkan kami agak kesulitan berjalan untuk mendatangi tiap _stand _yang ada. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah novel bertuliskan '_Pinky Cow' _di sebuah _stand_ paling ujung. Aku segera menarik tangan Armin untuk menemaniku kesana. Penuh perjuangan untuk sampai ke _stand _tersebut, karena banyak juga orang-orang yang mendatangi _stand _itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku segera memegang buku tersebut dan membaca sinopsisnya di cover belakang buku. "Ini _tuh _novel yang aku cari-cari!", sahutku senang.

"Eh? Itu buku apa?", tanya Armin penasaran sambil melihat tampilan cover buku tersebut.

"Ah, ini novel, banyak yang bilang ini ceritanya bagus, _lho_! Waktu aku mau beli, novelnya udah _keburu sold out_"

Armin nampaknya juga cukup antusias, dan akhirnya ia pun ikut membelinya.

Setelah membayar, kami melanjutkan penjelajahan ke _stand _lainnya. Aku terkejut, ternyata Levi juga ada di sini. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat memegang sebuah buku catatan dengan cover _Anime_ favoritku, dan ternyata Levi juga sedang melihat-lihat buku yang sama. Aku tidak menegurnya, hanya melemparkan sedikit senyum kepadanya.

Ku lirik Armin yang sedang melihat-lihat komik di _stand _sebelah, sepertinya ia tidak tahu keberadaan Levi. Ia nampak asyik membaca, bahkan sesekali tertawa sendiri. Aku mecoleknya, mengajaknya untuk berpindah ke _stand _lain, tapi ia terus berdalih karena terlalu keasyikan membaca. Hingga akhirnya aku harus menunggunya untuk membayar komik tersebut yang akhirnya ia beli juga.

Entahlah, bagaimana tanggapan Levi saat itu—melihatku jalan berdua bersama laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya—mungkin tidak akan ada masalah, lagipula, mengapa aku harus khawatir? Aku dan Levi itu hanya musuh!

.

.

Sore pun menjelang, kami pun bergegas untuk segera pulang. Menaiki bus yang padat sehingga kami terpaksa berdiri. Salah satu tangan kami berpegangan di gantungan tangan yang berada di atas kepala, dan yang satu lagi menjinjing plastik berisi buku-buku yang telah kami beli. Di sepanjang jalan, aku masih terbayang saat Levi berada di bazaar, aku tidak menyangka, ku kira dia tidak tahu, ternyata—dia jauh lebih dulu datang. Untung saja tadi ramai sekali, jadi aku bisa cepat menjauhinya. Dunia memang sempit.

Malam tiba, aku dan Armin pun berpisah di halte bus tempat kami janjian saat berangkat. Aku berjalan menuju istana kecilku, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat ingin istirahat, hari ini begitu melelahkan. Ku ambil kunci di dalam tas lalu ku masukkan ke dalam lubangnya di pintu seraya ku putar beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka dengan lebarnya. Ku kunci kembali pintu dan langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur. Ah, akhirnya! Hari ini pun telah selesai ku lewati.

Aku menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran kosong—Ah iya! Besok ulang tahunku! _Sweet seventeen_! Aku tak sabar ingin menunggu hari esok tiba! Apakah besok akan ada yang istimewa? Hm, pokoknya lihat saja besok!

**TO BE CONTINUED HSHSHSHS**


End file.
